


Emotional Nights in Soft Arms

by taiyoukei



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angst kinda but also fluffy, both relationships are one sided crushes, everyone else is mentioned basically, internalized homophobia too, sana is the nation's sweetheart, this is a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: After crying on stage, Tzuyu has a whirlwind of emotions. It turns into a bit of a rough night for her, but luckily Twice is a family.





	Emotional Nights in Soft Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eojjeona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eojjeona/gifts).



> i wrote this while on facetime with decodes so it's now a gift <3  
> i'm truly sorry for any pain this may cause, it hurt my heart to write this

Chou Tzuyu did not cry a lot. She tried to be tough for the whole world to see. She didn’t want anyone to know that she wasn’t always like the image of herself that she put out into the world, though deep down she knew that wasn’t the case. Deep down she also knew that her groupmates knew this wasn’t the case too. 

When she suddenly broke down crying on the middle of stage while she was trying to speak, she should’ve known better than to be surprised when Jihyo made sure to comfort the younger girl. She was rubbing her back and hugging her, which made Tzuyu’s heart clench. She loved Twice’s leader and she knew that, but this was different than usual. She thought that she might need to consult Sana about this. Sana always helped her and they were good friends. 

The concert eventually ended, and thankfully she had been able to finish her speech after she stopped crying. She wouldn’t have been able to do so if it weren’t for Jihyo and Mina taking care of her. The love of her best friends is what helped her keep going through bad times. They reached the dorm again and most of the members headed off to sleep. Tzuyu was different – if she didn’t talk about this she was certain 

“Hey, Sana.” Tzuyu began, drawing the Japanese girl’s attention, “I need someone to talk to.” Her voice grew smaller as she spoke, then she grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her over to her empty room with her. She was currently sharing a room with Chaeyoung, who had declared a need to play video games for at least two hours once they returned, no matter how late it was.

The Japanese girl was concerned, she wasn’t used to the Taiwanese girl being so confrontational, so she knew that something was definitely bothering their maknae. This was especially worrisome after Tzuyu had cried on stage today. In their years of knowing the young girl, no one had ever seen her cry before. She couldn’t help but frown. 

She cautiously spoke, hoping that the young girl would open up to her, “Tzuyu, honey, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t know!” she exclaimed, sounding angrier than intended, “I don’t know what to do. I need help… I- I don’t know. I don’t know.” 

“Hey, it’s okay, baby. Just breathe. Tell me about when you started feeling like this – we can start from the beginning and figure this out. You know I love you, the rest of the group does too.” She cupped her face and looked deeply into her dark eyes, she could see how confused she was and it saddened her. She could only hope that she could somehow help her. 

“Today, when I started crying, I think that’s when it started. It wasn’t because I was crying though.” She began to reflect on the day’s events, “I don’t know. I think it was Jihyo hugging me?” 

“Really? You’re that flustered over this?” Sana started, “That’s so cute. Aww, does our baby Tzuyu have a crush?” 

“No, no! That can’t be the case. I- I don’t have crushes on people. Plus, I think I would’ve know if I liked girls? I don’t know. Please, help.” Tzuyu was clearly freaking out.

Sana wrapped the smaller girl into a hug, holding her tightly while the younger girl began to cry. The Japanese girl hated seeing their beloved maknae like this and it broke her heart, but there wasn’t much she could do. Tzuyu had to try to figure her feelings out on her own – only she would be able to do this. All she could do was continue to hug her and pet her hair, holding her face in her neck to help her stop shaking as she quietly sobbed. 

“It’s okay to express your feelings, Tzuyu.” Sana tried to comfort her, “Don’t worry, I promise you that it’ll be okay, angel. I will always protect and support you. I know that Korean society sucks too, but it’s perfectly normal to like someone of any gender.”

The younger girl sniffled against her, “Are you just saying that because you like girls too? Or is it really a normal thing?”

“Tzuyu, honey, I promise you that no matter what anyone else says this is a completely normal occurrence. What makes you think otherwise?” She ponders, knowing it was most likely someone important to her, which is why the younger was so upset.

“My parents.” She spoke calmly, but her voice was shaking, and Sana could feel her shaking in her arms too. 

Sana held the girl tighter, “You know we’re your family too. I know we aren’t the same as your parents, but I know that all of us accept you lovingly.” 

The older girl continued to hold her, stroking her back and whispering reassuring things to her until Tzuyu eventually stopped crying. They sat there cuddling for a bit until the younger girl eventually drifted to sleep, lightly hugging Sana’s waist. She sat there, smiling, happy that she could at least at little bit. Eventually, she drifted off to peaceful sleep too. 

Tzuyu woke up about five hours later still in the older girl’s arms. She smiled and readjusted a little bit. She felt safe. Sana was right – the other girls would protect her no matter what. It would all be okay. She felt like she had overreacted a bit more the night before, but she supposed that that was better than her having another emotional outburst in public. That would have been embarrassing for the Taiwanese girl; it just wasn’t how she presented herself to the public. 

The Japanese girl woke up a few minutes later. She moved her arms and Tzuyu adjusted again, moving over to her side and leaning her head into the nook of her neck. She put her arm around the maknae’s shoulders to pull her in tighter, further reassuring her that everything would be alright. 

“So, sweetheart, are you going to talk to Jihyo?” Sana asked softly, thankful that Chaeyoung had never returned to the room to ask about the current situation. 

“Do you think I should? I really don’t know how to go about this.” She answered honestly. She wasn’t used to this.

Sana shook her head, “I can’t make that decision for you. I don’t know if Jihyo likes anyone, so I can’t help you there. I do know that regardless she wouldn’t be mad at you or anything. She wouldn’t allow anything bad to come between you two.” 

“I guess I might just mention it to her then? I don’t like keeping secrets within the group, no one does. I trust that she wouldn’t react poorly. Thank you, Sana, for helping with everything. I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise. You were the only person who I knew I could really talk to about this.” Tzuyu seemed cold sometimes, but she really was a big softie. The entire group knew this. 

The Japanese girl smiled at her, “I believe in you. Even if she doesn’t like you romantically, you know that all of us mean the world to her platonically at the very least. You always have me as a shoulder to cry on, too. I don’t think you’re weak or anything for crying. I think in order to cry you have to be strong. Tzuyu, I think you’re brave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all feedback :~)


End file.
